Into the Shadows
by xache
Summary: One shot, pure smut; As a slave to Rogue the Dragon King, Lucy must please her master anytime, anywhere - no matter who is watching. OOC Lucy, RoLu, domination


Lucy sat on the floor next to his throne, her legs curled under her as she leaned against the hard metal. Her eyes drifted close while she listened to the various advisers and commanders giving their reports and trying to come up with a new plan to defend the kingdom against Acnologia. Mostly, though, she was just savoring the feeling of her master's fingers lazily running over her scalp as he lightly pet her. She loved the feeling his attention gave her, and if she could purr she was fairly certain she would have.

"Five dragon leagues have been taken out this week alone in the northern region with no survivors. From what we can tell, he seems to be travelling west towards Alvarez. Our sources in the empire say Spriggan is building up massive forces, though not even his closest advisors know exactly what that madman is up to…"

Suddenly her master's hand stopped moving.

"Lucy," he called softly, and she tilted her head up to meet his blazing red eye. His face was stern, made all the scarier by the brutal scar that stretched across it marring out his right eye, but she alone could see the hint of affection he held for her – even if it was just the possessive affection for a favorite slave.

"Yes, Rogue?" she hummed.

"Suck me," he said.

Lucy gave a quick glance at his council. "Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm bored," he said slightly louder so that his council could hear.

"Yes, master," she conceded, submissively crawling in front of him as he spread his legs and leaned back in his throne.

Rogue looked on as she positioned herself on her knees. She was dressed in his colors like always, but what really made him hard was the tendrils of his shadows he'd infused into her skin. They slithered gently across the smooth expanse of skin on her back and stomach, up her chest and down her arms and legs like living tattoos. The shadows marked her as his, and it almost made him groan in pleasure.

Lucy leaned forward and reached for the buckle on his pants, undoing it and pulling out his semi-hard member. She could feel the eyes of the council boring into her scantily clad back and ass as she began to stroke her master, pumping life into his large cock. When a drop of precum began to swell on his head, she leaned forward and gave it a long, hard lick. She hummed at the taste before going down again for a second lick when Rogue's voice interrupted her.

"I didn't tell you to stop," he said, and she looked up to see he was addressing his council. Behind her she heard some military commander sputter slightly before resuming his report, albeit with a bit of a stutter.

"A-as I was saying, ehem, Spriggan is planning som-something. There are rumors that he has a personal relationship with Acnologia…."

Rogue's hand came down to her head, encouraging her to continue though his gaze remained fixed straight ahead on his advisor.

Lucy leaned down and licked him again, starting at the base and dragging her tongue upwards. She pumped him a few more times with her soft hand, leaving kisses up and down his hardening cock. When he was nice and erect, she placed her mouth on the head and sunk down, taking him into her mouth and sucking hard. His hand tightened slightly in her hair and she slid down again before pulling back once more with a powerful suck. She set up a slow rhythm, bobbing her head up and down his cock while sucking on him like she was desperate for a mouthful of cum. Each time she went deeper and deeper until his entire cock was lodged in her throat.

"Then there's the matter of Spriggan's wea-weapon, END. Your majesty, I'm afraid that from all the information we've gathered, the d-demon is nearly invincible. Our best hope may be that he and Acnologia manage to take each other out…"

Above her, Rogue's head lolled back slightly in pleasure, though his gaze never broke from that of his commanding officers. The men desperately tried to ignore the erotic scene, but it was impossible, a few of them sporting tell-tale bulges in their pants already. The sense of domination was almost as satisfying as Lucy's mouth on his cock.

Almost.

Domination, however, couldn't deep throat him like that and so Lucy was crowed the champion once again. Her hands gripped onto his hips, helping her pull herself onto him over and over roughly, all the while quickening her pace. Suddenly she slowed and pulled herself off of him, making him growl slightly. He dared a glance down and saw her big brown eyes staring up at him with devotion. One hand took his cock and continued to stroke while she leaned down and popped one of his balls into her mouth, suckling gently. Rogue smirked – he'd trained her well.

Lucy ran her thumb over his head as she stroked him before switching over to the other side of his cum-filled sack. She could feel how heavy he was, and her mouth watered at the thought of drinking down his load. The bitter taste of his cum was something that she'd come to crave as she gave into his power. The desire to taste him was no doubt helped along by the writhing shadows he'd pushed into her mind, the shadows that helped to hide all the painful memories she could no longer bear to carry. Though a small part of her in the back of her mind would always scream that she was weak for giving into him, the larger part would rather do anything than go back to the suffering she'd felt after _his_ death. This life – if it could be called such – was better than that.

Above her, Rogue began to speak back to his advisors, his expert voice never failing despite the pleasure that coursed through him as Lucy continued her ministrations.

"Everyone has a weakness, commander, you and your stupid men just haven't found it yet. What of the demon slayer?"

"His power continues to grow, no doubt, but his last battle against the demon Jackal was hard-fought. END would obliterate him the way he is now, even with the rest of the gui—"

The man's voice choked off as shadows wrapped dangerously around his neck. Unseen to her, Rogue's eye gleamed threateningly in the low light. Curious, Lucy sat up slightly and glanced behind her, but Rogue quickly pushed her head back to his cock.

"You're not done yet," he growled at her.

"Sorry, master," she apologized, popping his throbbing mast back into her mouth and resuming her attentions. She played to win now, sucking hard with each quick bob of her head while her tongue wrapped around him in a gentle massage.

Satisfied that his pet hadn't heard anything too damaging, the dragon king glared up at his commanders.

"I had hoped that my top advisors could tell me something I didn't know, but it seems you're just as useless as I thought," he snarled.

Without warning, one of his shadows shot out and lodged itself in the commander's head like a knife before pulling back and disappearing into the dark. The man's body crumpled, instantly killing the arousals of many (but not all) of the others.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Rogue continued as if nothing had happened. "The demon slayer's focus is set on END, and as long as certain information is withheld from him and the rest of those fools," he pet Lucy's head gently," then there should be nothing to worry about on our end. Continue to track Acnologia's position, but do not advance unless I give the order. That monster might be powerful, but he's not as smart as Spriggan. For now, we wait."

Rogue lightly groaned at the pleasure his pet inflicted upon him and felt his balls beginning to draw up.

"Besides, we have a weapon of our own that not even Spriggan can stop," he smirked, stroking Lucy's golden hair once more as he released himself inside of her mouth.

The girl continued to suck, drinking down every drop she could coax out of him. She swallowed erotically, the sounds making a number of the councilors squirm in their seats as their own erections twitched longingly. When her master had finally stopped cumming, Lucy pulled back, licking up the small bits that dribbled out the side of her mouth. Then she licked him completely clean before gently putting him back in his pants and closing the buckle.

When she'd finished, the blonde sat back on her legs and looked up to her master for his approval. Her heart fluttered when she saw the small, satisfied smile on his lips as he looked her over.

"Good girl," he cooed, extending a hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her up and onto his lap where she curled up, resting her head in the crook of his neck and letting her eyes flutter closed contentedly. The black shadows that had been imbued in her skin slithered lazily, happy to be so close to their owner.

"We're adjourned for today. I'd highly recommend that by our next meeting you all have something _new_ to tell me," he drawled condescendingly.

Then he stood up, easily carrying the blonde girl with him, and left the chamber with her in his arms. This war was going to be long, but the dragon king was confident that his weapon would surpass all the others. He looked down at the shadows that marred Lucy's pale skin and smirked. She was his now, and between her celestial power and the emotional hold she had on his enemies, he was certain nothing could stop him.

"Mmm, Rogue," Lucy hummed as she snuggled closer to him.

Yes, _nothing_ could stop him now.

* * *

 **Hey there! Yes, I'm still alive, and yes, I'm still working on stuff. I'm just slow and easily distracted, so for that I apologize.**

 **This is, as you could probably tell, a scene from a larger story I've been considering for a while. I might end up writing it if I ever finish the other stories I started, but no promises. I just really liked this particular scene and wanted to make it happen (so I did).**

 **Anyway, I hope you're all well, and thanks for reading. Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxo xache**


End file.
